


Nie mogłem Cię tak zostawić...

by RainbowUnicorn



Series: Prompty [6]
Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: M/M
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-02
Updated: 2016-06-02
Packaged: 2018-07-11 20:17:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7068475
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RainbowUnicorn/pseuds/RainbowUnicorn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Koniec 1 sezonu, Danno biegnie do Steve'a.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Nie mogłem Cię tak zostawić...

\- Danno? - Steve zaczął uderzać dłońmi o szybę radiowozu. - Danno, co ty tu robisz do cholery?!

\- Steve! - mężczyzna przedarł się przez grupkę policjantów i dopadł do McGarrett'a. - Co się stało? Nic Ci nie jest?!

\- Powinieneś być teraz z Rachel w samolocie - powiedział wyraźnie wściekły. - Co ty tu robisz? - zapytał teraz delikatniejszym tonem.

\- Ja po prostu... nie mogłem Cię tak zostawić. – Spojrzał mu prosto w oczy i w tym momencie Steve zrozumiał. Danno nie odejdzie tak jak on nie mógłby odejść od niego. - Steve, posłuchaj mnie. Wyciągnę cię stamtąd. Nie martw się. Trzymaj się tam, dobra?

\- Dziękuję - odparł, zanim policjant odpalił silnik.


End file.
